After the last hope
by xWillowsongx of RiverClan
Summary: What happened after the Last hope? Did Bramblestar get his nine lives? What happened to Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? Read and find out! WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST HOPE! BTW summary sucks! Story much better!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my second story and I can see you're clearly not liking my first one so I hope this one turns out better!_

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

**_ThunderClanr_**

**Leader- Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy- Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine cat- Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**

**Brackenfur**

**Cloudtail**

**Brightheart**

**Millie**

**Thornclaw**

**Leafpool**

**Spiderleg**

**Birchfall**

**Whitewing**

**Berrynose**

**Poppyfrost**

**Hazeltail**

**Mousewhisker**

**Cinderheart**

**Lionblaze**

**Foxleap**

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw(Ginger she-cat)**

**Icecloud**

**Toadstep**

**Rosepetal**

**Apprentice, Molepaw(brown-and-cream tom)**

**Briarlight**

**Blossomfall**

**Bumblestripe**

**Dovewing**

**Ivypool**

**Queens:**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)**

**Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**

**Elders:**

**Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader- Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw**

**Deputy- Rowanclaw-ginger tom**

**Medicine cat- Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur**

**Smokefoot**

**Toadfoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Snowbird**

**Tawnypelt**

**Olivenose**

**Owlclaw**

**Shrewfoot**

**Tigerheart**

**Dawnpelt**

**Pinenose**

**Ferretclaw**

**Starlingwing**

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur**

**Ivytail**

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**

**Tallpoppy**

**Whitewater**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader- Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat- Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**

**Owlwhisker**

**Whitetail**

**Nightcloud**

**Gorsetail**

**Harespring**

**Leaftail**

**Emberfoot**

**Heathertail**

**Sedgewhisker**

**Sunstrike**

**Furzepelt**

**Boulderfur**

**Elders:**

**Tornear-tabby tom**

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader- Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy- Reedwhisker-black tom**

**Medicine cat- Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine(gray tabby she-cat)**

**Warriors:**

**Graymist**

**Mintfur**

**Icewing**

**Minnowtail**

**Pebblefoot**

**Mallownose**

**Petalfur**

**Grasspelt**

**Troutstream**

**Mossyfoot**

**Queens:**

**Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Hoped you liked the allegiances cause here's the prologue!**_

_A dark brown tabby tom padded thought the undergrowth, his amber eyes nervous. A gray tabby tom padded by his side, his blind blue gaze fixed ahead. Together they made their way through the narrow path. The dark brown tabby tom gasped. The Moonpool stretched before him. The water looked like it had stars in it. _

_"Now Brambleclaw", the gray tabby tom meowed,"lie next to the Moonpool and touch your nose to it." Brambleclaw obeyed and touched his nose as did his companion. When Brambleclaw opened his eyes, he was in a lush, warm forest. His medicine cat was awake too. He bounded to him._

_"Jayfeather, what's going on?", Brambleclaw asked._

_"Patience", Jayfeather snapped. Brambleclaw bristled and was about to fire back a retort but something caught his eye. Cats with stars in their fur were headed towards them with Firestar in the lead. Brambleclaw's jaw dropped and then he ran over to Firestar. Brambleclaw was relieved to see that his green eyes were warm as he meowed:_

_"Welcome to StarClan Brambleclaw. You'll make a great leader, unlike your father". Brambleclaw gulped but Firestar shook his head, indicating that there was no need to worry. They touched noses and Firestar meowed_

_"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to make the hardest decisions." Agony blazed through Brambleclaw. _

_"Endure it", Jayfeather meowed unsympathetically. Firestar stepped back and Brambleclaw purred at the cat who took his place._

_"Goldenflower", he purred. He stretched out his nose eagerly for this life._

_"With this life, I give you a mother's love. Use it well for understanding the love of a mother", Brambleclaw thought it would be peaceful so unprepared was he for the fierceness that blazed through him. Brambleclaw felt like nothing could ever defeat him. As Brambleclaw looked into his mother's eyes, he knew she felt the same feeling, to fight a horde of badgers and foxes just for Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. Goldenflower nodded then stepped back.__ Bluestar replaced her. He knew that she had mentored Firestar, his mentor so he respected her._

_"With this life I give you judgement. Use it well to see the clear judgement of character." Mousefur stepped forward. She was no longer the frail elder he had seen. This cat was young as she bounded forward to Brambleclaw, all scratches and scars gone. _

_"With this life, I give you patience. Use it well to listen to elders, for they have good advice too." After Mousefur, a pale golden brown tabby tom stepped forward. _

_"My name is Lionheart. You were a kit when I was in ThunderClan. With this life, I give you pride. Use it well so that your pride in ThunderClan is the greatest." Pride for his Clan blazed through Brambleclaw. He saw pride in every kit being born, every apprentice made into a warrior. Dazed, Brambleclaw nodded to Lionheart. Brambleclaw's heart leaped with joy at the next cat. Ferncloud._

_"With this life I give you understanding. Understanding that not only warriors play a role in protecting the Clan." Brambleclaw instantly thought of how Daisy and Ferncloud took care of every nursing queen. Brambleclaw rushed forward to meet the next cat. Cinderpelt's eyes glittered with amusement. _

_"I suspect we will meet each other in dreams Brambleclaw. , Cinderpelt continued," With this life, I give you offering second chances. Take pity on cats who didn't have a chance and make them happy with a second chance." The next cat was a dear traveling friend to Brambleclaw. _

_"Feathertail", Brambleclaw cried. _

_"With this life I give you curiosity. Use it well to explore beyond the borders of the Clan. Brambleclaw felt curiosity pour into him. He felt the urge to explore every crack in a rock, everything. As Feathertail stepped back, starlight glittering on her pelt, the last cat stepped forward. Brambleclaw took a moment to recognize the plump jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest and with a white tipped tail but when he recognized him, Brambleclaw almost feinted of shock. There in front of him stood Ravenpaw._

_"Ravenpaw", Brambleclaw gasped,"You're dead?" Ravenpaw stood facing him calmly. His amber eyes held nothing but a mixture of excitement and sadness._

_"Yes, I am dead and I have been given the privilege by StarClan to give you your ninth and final life and for that I am thankful." Glancing back at his starry ancestors, Ravenpaw signed and stepped forward to touch noses with Brambleclaw._

_"With this life I give you a life for honesty. Use it well for speaking out against injustice and pursuing the truth above all else." Brambleclaw felt the joy of telling the truth and the sadness of not being was nodding and Brambleclaw instantly knew that Ravenpaw had had those feelings too. Ravenpaw's eyes were now shining with happiness and joy as he meowed_

_"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the tradition of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Brambleclaw felt himself fading from StarClan. As he woke up, he glanced at Jafeather. The medicine cat's eyes were shining with joy but his voice was gruff as he meowed_

_"Let's go home. Your Clan needs you". _

_"My Clan, my Clan, it's my Clan now!" Brambleclaw thought as he walked to HIS Clan._

_**Question of the day: if you were to give Bramblestar his nine lives, who would you pick and why?**  
_

_**Quote**_

_**Frecklepaw: but I wanted to stay and help Echosong**_

_**Ebonyclaw: Well you can't. You're my apprentice and you need to train**_

_**Frecklepaw: I don't want to have a stupid training session**_

_**Ebonyclaw: I'm not too keen either! **_

_Frecklepaw to Ebonyclaw in SkyClan's destiny_

**_Read & review_**

**_-willowsong_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! And BTW I need the poll results in by this Sunday or otherwise no Chapter 4. And so far no one even voted! :(_**

**_Omg you guys are awesome! 2 reviews! _**

**_Briarwind: (puzzled face) didn't I mention Bluestar's life? I'm pretty sure I did!_**

**_Willowdream: I'll make sure I add a bit of dove x tiger fluff! Thx for the suggestion !_**

**_And even better, thank you soooooooooo much for my favourite: Goldengaze20 and to my follower: 0XScartrailX0!_**

_Bramblestar's p.o.v._

_"I'm going to have to make Seedkit and Lilykit apprentices soon", Bramblestar remarked to both his mate and deputy as he watched the two kits playing moss ball in front of the nursery._

_"Who are you going to choose as their mentors?", Squirrelflight asked, her dark ginger fur gleaming in the sunlight._

_"That will be a surprise to you too, but I guess I'll discuss it with you", he added mischievously. _

_"Rude fur-ball", Squirrelflight purred. Bramblestar felt the warm rays of the sun warming his pelt as he watched the dawn patrol leave and a hunting patrol coming back laden with prey. He jumped off highledge, Squirrelflight following and Bramblestar watched as Squirrelflight jumped onto a pretty high rock, thought not higher than Highledge and cats started gathering beneath Bramblestar's deputy. Squirrelflight bossy voice rang throught the hollow._

_"Sandstorm, will you lead a hunting patrol? Take Dust- Never mind. Pick your own warriors",The ThunderClan leader felt Squirrelflight's embarrassment. It pricked his fur. He admired her choice. Both he and Squirrelflight knew it was bad to put two grieving warriors in a patrol. Bramblestar gave an approving nod as Sandstorm led Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Rosepetal throught the thorn tunnel. Another hunting patrol followed, led by Millie with Birchfall, Blossomfall and Leafpool." Bramblestar looked at her questioningly. The fresh-kill pile was full but Squirrelflight probably knew what she was doing. As Bramblestar's gaze flitted around the camp, his gaze fell upon Purdy and Graystripe digging holes in the ground. Bramblestar suddenly knew that they were preparing for Leaf-bare. The leader went to his den to think about mentors. Dovewing and Ivypool? No. They'd probably want to mentor together. He reminded himself of who never had an apprentice. Millie, Leafpool, Birchfall, Berrynose, Icecloud, Toadstep, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe. To come to think of it, Seedkit had been spending a lot of time around Jayfeather but Bramblestar didn't know for sure whether she was just interested in herbs or whether she wanted to be a medicine cat so he'd think about Seedkit. But Bramblestar knew for sure that Lilykit for sure wanted to be a warrior. She was always begging Ivypool to teach her battle moves. "Hmmmmmmmmm. Who's the most experienced warrior?", Bramblestar thought. Birchfall. He'd pick Birchfall to mentor Lilykit and if Seedkit wanted to become a warrior, she'd be Millie's apprentice. Bramblestar then went to hunt. Just as he neared the thorn tunnel, he heard a voice behind him. _

_"Ummmmmm mind if I come with you" Bramblestar whipped around and came nose to nose with Cherrypaw. The ginger she-cat's amber eyes were bursting with excitement. Bramblestar nodded and Cherrypaw let out a yelp of joy. As they headed out of camp, a sudden stench hit Bramblestar's nose. A russet muzzle poked out of a bush. Cherrypaw's eyes were pools of fear. The fox leaped at him and bit his throat. He saw Cherrypaw's face before Bramblestar's world went black._

_**Sooooo I'm not going to do the after stuff anymore because none of you are actually looking at it so yeah...**  
_

_**so read & review**_

_**if I don't have at least 2 to 3 reviews by this Sunday then no more story**_

_**- Willowsong**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiiiii guys! Okay so I'll update this story every Saturday. The votes are in!_**

**_Guest- Sure! :) I'm glad you like my story! :) :)_**

**_Shademint- Thx soooooo much! :):)_**

**_Blue1272000- Thx._**

**_Willowdream- Thx. I'll do that._**

**_Dovewing's p.o.v._**

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" Bramblestar called. Dovewing got up and nudged Ivypool from where they were eating a rabbit. Ivypool bounced up, her eyes shining with excitement. Dovewing could understand her. They had a pretty good chance of being mentors and together! Seedkit and Lilykit were siting just outside the nursery, being groomed by Brackenfur. Sorreltail had died a moon ago by old ness and by a little bout of Whitexough. Brackenfur's grief was still fresh. As he groomed Seedkit, his eyes glistened with sadness and happiness. He beckoned to Lilykit and he groomed her. Bramblestar glanced over at them, his eyes darkening with sadness. At that moment, every cat was remembering Sorreltail. Dovewing's watched as Bramblestar shook his head trying to clear his mind and then meowed._

_"Cats of ThunderClan, today we are here to witness the apprentice ceremony of Seedkit and Lilykit. Lilykit, step forward." Dovewing's remembered the time when Bramblestar had almost lost a life. A fox had attacked him while he was out hunting with Cherrypaw. Now he looked strong and proud and he was completely over the fox attack; all that showed were a few scars and his bite to the throat. Bramblestar gaze swept towards the Clan until it landed on Birchfall. Birchfall let out a gasp of excitement. _

_"From this day froward this apprentice shall be known as Lilypaw. Birchfall you have courage and loyalty. May you pass down all you know to your apprentice."_

_As Dovewing watched, Birchfall and the newly made Lilypaw touched noses. _

_"Seedkit, step forward. From now on you shall be known as Seedpaw." Dovewing's waited for Brambleclaw to say who the mentor was. Instead, his gaze drifted to the medicine den. "No way." Dovewing thought. Jayfeather padded up on the Highrock._

_"Clanmates, I am getting old so it's time I took on an apprentice. So I've chosen the only cat I can cope with" He purred in amusement, "the only cat that can cope with me"_

_"Seedpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar questioned._

_"I do" Seedpaw meowed firmly._

_"Then at half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of ThunderClan go with you". Seedpaw tentatively gave Jayfeather a dab on the nose before moving away to the far side of the clearing. _

_"Seedpaw,,Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Lilypaw", the Clan cheered._

_Dovewing went to congratulate Seedpaw and Lilypaw but Seedpaw was in the medicine den with Jayfeather and Lilypaw was surrounded by a HUGE crowd of cats. Dovewing felt a light tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Bumblestripe scuffling his forepaws. _

_"Ummmmmm do you want to er- come hunting with me?", he stammered. Dovewing pelt was hot with embarrassment. She glanced over at Ivypool. She looked amused. _

_"Er no thanks Bumblestripe. I promised Jayfeather I'd collect some herbs for him. Ivypool, do you want to come?" Her sister was shaking with laughter. _

_"Okay I'll go by myself" Dovewing snapped. She dashed into the forest before Bumblestripe could follow her. She suddenly smelled a rabbit..._

_Hunting had gone good for Dovewing. She had caught three mice, two finches, sparrow, a thrush, a very fat crow and a blackbird. She had also caught two shrews and she had finally pleased herself with a very speedy hare. She buried her prey and went to look at the borders. She saw a crow flying out of a tree on the ShadowClan border, Tigerheart crossing the border, pine tr- Wait what? Tigerheart? She went up to confront the dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom. When Tigerheart noticed her, a look of delight appeared on his face. She went up to him._

_"What are you doing on our territory?" Dovewing hissed. Tigerheart looked around to check that no one was there and then meowed._

_"Meet me here tonight", he whispered. Then he ran off into the woods. Dovewing felt anger burning in her belly from what Tigerheart did to her but part of her still had feelings for Tigerheart. She would meet him tonight and settle the score. She picked up her prey from where it was buried and took it back to the Clan._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiiiiiii guys. Thx to my reviewers , Blue1272000, Willowdream and Wishheart01!**_

_**Lionblaze's p.o.v.**_

_Lucky Birchfall. Oh well. Tonight was the Gathering and Squirrelflight was expecting kits. Bramblestar fussed over her and you could tell right away how much he loved her. Cinderheart padded up to him. _

_"Hunting?" _

_"Sure" Lionblaze purred._

_When they were well out of camp, Cinderheart turned to him._

_"I'm expecting your kits"_

_"But we've only been together for a moon" Lionblaze gasped, startled._

_"But we've spend a lot of time together" Cinderheart pointed out._

_It was true. They went to sit by the lake together and looked at the sunset. They went hunting very often too._

_"Can you come to the Gathering tonight?" he asked._

_"Well at least you aren't fussing over me like some toms are." Cinderheart purred._

_Lionblaze purred back and filled her face with loving licks. They walked back to camp with their whiskers brushing and their pelts touching._

* * *

Lionblaze walked to the Gathering beside Bramblestar, being the substitute deputy.

Bramblestar leaped onto a High Branch of a tree. Lionblaze sat at the roots of the tree with the other deputies. Kionblaze noticed that the Clans were brushing pelts now. "Let the Gathering begin" Bramblestar called. He dipped his head to Blackstar who nodded then stepped forward.

"ShadowClan have lost Ratscar, Redwillow and Scorchfur and the elder Snaketail. Prey is running again and we look forward to Ivytail and Kinkfur's kits." The Clans took a minute of silence to mourn those dead and then Blackstar stepped back and Bramblestar stepped forward.

"With great sadness I announce that Fireatar is dead. The new deputy is Squirrelflight but she moved in the nursery expecting my kits" Mumurs of congratulations and a agony were heard. Bramblestar paused to let cats grieve. Lionblaze realized that all Clans have Firestar to be thankful for and he was a great leader.

"And we have two new apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw who is apprenticed to Jayfeather."

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw" the Clans cheered. Afterthe noise had died down, Bramblestar continued.

"We have lost Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and the elder Mousefur." Lionblaze hear a shriek from a ShadowClan elder. Lionblaze just realized that Mousefur must've been pretty popular with the elders. The Clans held a minute of silence. Then Mistystar stepped forward.

"We have lost the most cats I think, Mistystar meowed sadly, " We have lost Robinwing, Rushtail, Hollowflight, Pouncetail and Dapplenose."

"Yikes" muttered Lionblaze to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded in agreement. Onestar stepped forward.

"WindClan have lost Weaselfur, Swallowtail, Whiskernose and Webfoot."

"May StarClan light our paths until the next Gathering" Onestar yowled, jumping off the tree. The other leaders followed him. Jayfeather caught up to him.

"Seedpaw was pestering me about which cat was who so I let Willowshine take over" he looked pointedly at his apprentice who was standing tall, not afraid of Jayfeather.

"Go and find your sister", Jayfeather growled to his apprentice.

"We're going to have kin soon so you shouldn't act like that towards your kin" Jayfeather snorted.

"I mind my own business but I suppose I'll visit the kits now and then" Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze breathed a sign of relief.

"What you think I wouldn't visit my own kin?" Jayfeather snapped.

Lionblaze shook his head.

"That's what I thought" muttered Jayfeather.

When they reached camp, Lionblaze headed to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a huge finch then headed straight to the nursery to check on Cinderheart.

* * *

2 moons later

When Lionblaze entered the den he saw Cinderheart in a huge pool of blood. Daisy was trying to calm her. When she saw Lionblaze she screeched.

"Get Jayfeather"

He dashed to Jayfeather's den but he found no one but Seedpaw. Seeing Lionblaze's face she guessed.

"Let me guess, Cinderheart's kitting" Seedpaw meowed with amusement, seeing Lionblaze's face.

"All right I'm coming let me just get the herbs I need. And Jayfeather's out collecting herbs but I guess I'll do for now" She came out of the storage den carrying a bundle of herbs.

Lionblaze stayed outside the nursery until Seedpaw came out, eyes hollow with grief.

"Three kits, one dead so two" Her tail trailed in the dust as she headed to her den. Lionblaze went inside to see Cinderheart. Two kits were suckling at her belly. A she-cat and a tom. The tom's breath just got shallower and shallower until it stopped. Cinderheart let out a yowl of grief. The remaining she-cat was black with gray splotches and Lionblaze's amber eyes. Luckily, this she-cat was lively. Squirrelflight's three kits, Sorrelkit, Fernkit and Mousekit peered over the edge.

"Can we play with them?" squeaked Mousekit.

"Not yet dears" Squirrelflight meowed, trying to stay cheerful for her kits sake.

Mousekit was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sorrelkit was exactly like Squirrelflight. Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Fernkit was a pale ginger tabby she-cat with light brown paws and amber eyes. They were two moons old. Fernkit was kind, friendly and shy but listened to her mother's orders.

She curled up beside Squirrelflight and fell asleep. The other two just wouldn't stop bothering poor Cinderheart until they went outside to play.

"So what should we name her?" Lionblaze asked his mate gently.

"How about Spottedkit?" Cinderheart asked.

Lionblaze purred.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Spottedkit" Lionblaze murmured.

5 moons later...

"Blossomfall please pass down all you know to your apprentice." Bramblestar meowed.

Blossomfall touched noses with Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw, Spottedpaw." The Clan cheered.

Mousepaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw headed up to her.

"Congratulations" purred Fernpaw. The other apprentices echoed her.

"We're exploring the territory with the other apprentices." Blossomfall explained.

**Read & Review**

**-Willowsong**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Helllloooooo again! Thank you to Willowdream and Wishheart01 for reviewing. **_

_Jayfeather watched as the Clan cheered on his younger kin. Lionblaze was definitely proud of his only daughter that survived. Fernpaw had been named after Ferncloud, Mousepaw after Mousefur and Sorrelpaw after Sorreltail. He beckoned to Seedpaw. _

_"I need you to go and collect some catmint and tansy." _

_Obediently, the medicine cat apprentice nodded and dashed off. Jayfeather had recently come up with a game that would get apprentices to clean the elders bedding. _

_"Blossomfall" he meowed padding up to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat._

_"Do you think Spottedpaw would appreciate a little game?" Spottedpaw, who was right beside her mentor, ear's perked up._

_"What game?" She mewed excitedly._

_"Okay so first you have to collect moss from Jayfeather..." Blossomfall's mew drifted away as she led her apprentice towards Jayfeather's den. Suddenly, four cats burst throught the entrance. Sandstorm went straight to Bramblestar's den. Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Rosepetal followed. Their fur was bristled up and they had claw marks over them. Seedpaw followed them, closely behind, herbs in her jaws, a look of confusion on her face. She padded past Jayfeather and put the herbs in the storage clefts. She padded out, and dropped a bundle of herbs at Jayfeather's paws. Jayfeather shook himself and started to treat Cloudtail and Brackenfur. He left the younger warrior to Seedpaw because Rosepetal would be easier because she wouldn't refuse herbs but older warriors would be forced to more willingly. Ignoring Brackenfur's and Cloudtail's protests, he calmly treated their wounds. As expected, Bramblestar called a Clan meeting. When the Clan was assembled, he began._

_"Sandstorm told me that while her hunting patrol was hunting near the clearing when they were attacked by the two kittypets, Jacques and Susan. Those were the kittypets that attacked alone ShadowClan cats. They were apparently thrown out by their twolegs when they attacked a twoleg kit. They formed a group with some other rogues and they want revenge on both ShadowClan and ThunderClan. So from now on, Squirrelflight, there will be no patrols near the clearing understand?"_

_Squirrelflight nodded solemnly. Bramblestar nodded._

_"Good. Meeting dismissed." and with that he jumped off Highledge and talked with his deputy. Cats were crowding around the hunting patrol, wanting to know all the details. Jayfeather padded closer, interested. Seedpaw, beside him teased._

_"Wanting to know news?" She teased._

_Sandstorm started her speech._

_"The rogues are named after birds. Strange but true. There is a queen with kits and a couple of "warriors" protecting the queen. They won't leave the territory. Somewhere around there, I saw a long haired ginger, black, dark brown and white, white-patched, tortoiseshell-and-white tom, his pale yellow eyes gleaming with pleasure..."_

_"No way. No way." _

_Hollyleaf had described this tom when he first came to camp._

_The leader of this pack of rogues that want revenge on ThunderClan was none other than SOL!_

**_So what do you think of this chappie?_**

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy. Welcome to Chapter 18.**_

_Featherpaw raced into the clearing. _

_"I passed my assessment" she yowled at the top of her lungs. Sunpaw had gone hunting with Dovepaw. The more Featherpaw thought about it, the more she thought that she was meant to be with Marshpaw, and Sunpaw with Dovepaw. Kind of sad, but she still loved Marshpaw. Marshpaw would become a warrior in another moon or so. Until then, all she could do was help him with his training. _

_..._

_"Featherpaw, Sunpaw, Blossompaw, Applepaw and Nettlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar meowed._

_"I do" the five apprentices chorused._

_"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Featherheart. StarClan honours your cleverness and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." _

_This went on until Featherheart might have fallen asleep but Marshpaw kept waking his tail in her face to make sure she didn't fall asleep. Sunpaw became Sunfur, Blossompaw, Blossomwhisker, Applepaw, Applefoot and Nettlepaw, Nettlepatch. _

_"Featherheart, Sunfur, Blossomwhisker, Applefoot, Nettlepatch" ThunderClan cheered._

_ ( sorry I keep on doing these line breaks but they're so you don't get bored:)_

_A moon later..._

_"That's great. We'll finally be warriors together" Sunfur squealed to Dovepaw, who had just passed her warrior assessment. He saw Featherheart with Marshpaw. He felt kind of bad that it hadn't worked out between them but he had Dovepaw. _

_"Let all cats old enouh to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting" Snowstar yowled. _

_"That's our warrior ceremony" Dovepaw screeched in excitement then licked her chest fur self-consciously as cats stared at her weirdly. Snowstar just looked at her in amusement as he began the ceremony._

_..._

_"Then but the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Marshpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Marshwhisker. StarClan honours your courage and battle skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Snowstar and Marshwhisker touched noses. Eaglepelt and Dovefur cheered him on. Marshwhisker padded up to the crowd of cats. _

_"Featherheart has an announcement to make" he announced, looking at Featherheart pointedly. Featherheart timidly stepped forward._

_"Um I'm expecting Marshwhisker's kits" She stepped back as yowls of shock greeted her words. Only Lilycloud, who now remained in the nursery always, stepped forward. She rushed Featherheart in the nursery. _

_A few moons later..._

_Dovefur's kits tumbled over Featherheart's as the two queens slept. Dovefur, it turned out, was expecting kits from when she was an apprentice which Sunfur was pleased. Dovefur's kit was named Stormkit, a silver tom with orange tabby paws and amber eyes. Featherheart's kits were named Thornkit and Twigkit._

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me yet again!:)_**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers!:)*huggles* The rest of you, shame! Just joking:):) But seriously, review PLEASE!_**

**_Disclaimer: Willowsong*sob* does not*sob* own warriors*weeping*_**

_Ivypool nervously twitched herself to sleep. Strangely, Dovewing was not in her nest. She woke up in the Dark Forest, letting out a shriek realizing where she was. Redwillow, once her Dark Forest APPRENTICE, came out of the bushes followed by Hollowflight and Breezepelt. Their eyes were gleaming as they neared her. _

_"So you're already here?" Redwillow asked, smirking. Ivypool was clueless._

_"You're standing beside the blood river, Ivykit" Breezepelt meowed pointedly. Ivypool's ears were burning with shame._

_"I knew that" she snapped._

_"So you did" laughed Hollowflight._

_"Thistlestar told us he told you to meet us by the blood river" Breezepelt began. _

_"Liar. He didn't tell me anything like that" Ivypool longed to shout but kept her mouth shut. _

_"He told us to give you a punishment for betraying us but that he'd let you back in the Dark Forest if you would be loyal to us."_

_"Yes" Ivypool choked out. She was going for the role of spy again and she would just quit if nothing interesting was happening around here. She knew how to not go in the Dark Forest in her dreams. She just thought happy thoughts and she would have a normal dream. But if she thought bad thoughts, she would go to the Dark Forest immediately. _

_"Yes" said Redwillow in a fake surprised tone._

_"We thought she'd say no but this solves all our problems" Redwillow continued, " Hollowflight, give her her punishment"_

_Ivypool yelped as Hollowflight attacked her. He leaped for her throat as she expected but she dodged. Hollowflight must have been training every single moment of his life since he got here because apparently, Hollowflight was expecting her to dodge and leaped on her. And that's how Ivypool got her second ear shredded. She got so mad, she ripped out of Hollowflight grip, not that his grip was strong because it was totally weak. She leaped on him and clawed his flank. Ivypool didn't remember to not keep her belly opposed because Hollowflight laughed wildly while he clawed her flank to shreds._

_"Can't you see the monster you've become?" Ivypool thought, horrified._

_"You have to kill him, you have no choice" Ivypool repeated those words as she lunged for Hollowflight's throat. Hollowfloght, with a sneer, stepped aside. As soon as he hit the ground, he slit her belly open, but not before she clawed a fatal gash in his throat. Hollowflight crumpled as he died and diassapeared. Ivypool blacked out and the blackness just got darker, darker, darker..._

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**It soars my heart to see so many reviews. Thank you guys. **_

_Ivypool woke up. She knew she was in trouble from the looks Jayfeather was giving her. Dovewing came in to see her. She smelled faintly of ShadowClan..._

* * *

Dovewing had spent a night with Tigerheart. She had told him how she felt about him and they had, well gotten a bit closer. Now, she couldn't stop seeing him. She even thought she was expecting his kits. He told her he would come join ThunderClan when the kits were born and Dovewing had agreed. But what would Ivypool say? Speaking of Ivypool, she did it again. Went in the Dark Forest and risked her life.

"I'm on the spy again" Ivypool told Dovewing.

"What! You can't possibly. What about Hawkfrost and Brokenstar..." Dovewing spluttered.

"Let's go in the forest. You'll understand better, I hope" Ivypool muttered. Dovewing led Ivypool,to their secret spot, a hole in a willow tree. Pretty big.

"Okay so" Ivypool began to tell her the story of how Thistlestar is leader and how he trusts her to fight in the "battle". Dovewing gasped.

"Don't go there anymore. Jayfeather barely kept you alive." Dovewing gasped.

"I have to. I have a feeling they're planning something."

Ivypool watch crazy Dovewing screech her head off about how she couldn't go.

"Dovewing, I'm going and you cant stop me. See you later!" Ivypool meowed frustratedly and stomped back to camp. She found Blossomfall eating alone so she grabbed a mouse and joined her friend.

"So spending more time with Briarlight?" Blossomfall nodded.

"That's good. At least you've gotten over the whole Mille cares about Brialight more than the whole world thing" She meowed pointedly. Blossomfall nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess" she meowed? Dovewing started to groom Blossomfall's fur. After that, she did her fur. Dovewing looked happily at the sun. It had been a great day. It was sunset! She had to go to meet. Tigerheart soon. She made an excuse to Blossomfall then left camp in a hurry. What she didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching her. A pair of eyes that didn't like her. They followed her all the way until she twined tails and touched whiskers with Tigerheart. They headed back to camp before Dovewing could reach it.

He exploded out of bushes.

"Dovewing was meeting with Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior and tried to kill me for knowing too much" the warrior yowled. Bramblestar appeared.

"She has to be exiled at once before she injures any more cats. But i expected more of Dovewing"

The warrior smiled evilly. Everything was going according to the plan.

_**Someone accussed Dovewing of murder! Who do you think it is? Is it:**_

_**a) Blossomfall, working for the Dark Forest**_

_**b) Bumblestripe, jealous of Dovewing**_

_**c) Toadstep, just started working for the Dark Forest recently**_

_**I'll give you guys a week for like, 5 reviews. You know what hep pens of I dont get reviews right? Yeah you know.**_

_**Read & Review**_

_**-Willowsong :) ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again, loyal readers! Welcome to another attachment of After The Last Hope! **_

_Dovewing ran back to camp. She had the sensation of being watched. When she got there, she saw Bumblestripe and Toadstep, standing there along with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight._

_"Bumblestripe tells me you were meeting up with a ShadowClan warrior and tried to kill him for knowing too much." Bramblestar challenged. Bumblestripe smiled evilly. Dovewing gasped with shock and looked at the cat she once called her best friend._

_"You did this. How could you Bumblestripe" she meowed accusingly._

_"How could you attack me?" Bumblestripe asked in a mock voice of surprise._

_"Dovewing is exiled of ThunderClan. If anyone sees her on ThunderClan territory from now on, they have my permission to kill her" Bramblestar meowed coldly. Dovewing was speechless. She couldn't move at all. She was rooted to the spot with shock. Ivypool pushed her way to the front of the crowd. _

_"Wherever Dovewing goes, I go" Ivypool meowed defiantly. Jayfeather and Lionblaze walked up to the front. When Cinderheart saw, she took a regretful glance at her siblings then joined the little group. They all turned tail and left. Jayfeather looked at Dovewing._

_"Couldn't you save your exile for later when you had your kits?" Jayfeather meowed, rolling his eyes._

_"I'm expecting kits?" Dovewing screeched._

_"Take it easy sister, yes" Ivypool meowed calmly. _

_"Are you mad at me?" Dovewing asked nervously. Ivypool looked her in the eyes._

_"DI'd you actually try to kill Bumblestripe?" _

_"No" Dovewing gasped in shock, "Bumblestripe made up that part thought the other was true" she added relunctually._

_"I am kind of mad" Ivypool admitted, "But I will care for these kits as if they were my own" she said, looking proudly at Dovewing. The group of friends traveled not far. They were in ShadowClan territory. Dovewing sent Ivypool to spy._

_"Get any information you can. Information is needed at this moment" Dovewing had said._

_..._

_Ivypool p.o.v._

_Ivypool slunk through bushes to camp. It looked like they were having a ceremony. Wait what was is about? Ivypool peered closer. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! Thank you all so much for the reviews. They made my day shine really bright! I'm glad to see your enjoying my story! Once again THANK YOU! So the contest winners are: Lightningstripe(Guest), OceanBlueSeaEyes, Creekfur, you have the honour of being Dovewing's kits and Wyldclaw, since you reviewed so much, your kit can be whoever you want it to be, just tell me in your review, or PM me on who the parents are. :):):):)):):):):):):):):):) Sorry about the confusion. Spottedpaw did go with them!**

**Disclaimer: Willowsong does not own warriors. now can we not talk about this now? Spottedpaw, start the story**

Lionblaze felt really bad. He had Spottedpaw and his mate, yes but he left all his Clanmates behind. He saw Spottedpaw come out of the temporary apprentices den. He saw Jayfeather sorting herbs. Yet, Lionblaze felt something was wrong...

Ivypool's p.o.v.

Ivypool peered closer. She saw Shrewfoot surrounded by her Clanmates and Blackstar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blackstar thundered. Shrewfoot shrank back.

"I didn't do it" she mewed quietly. Blackstar looked at Smokefoot.

"Did she?"

"Look at her claws." Smokefoot meowed fearfully. Ivypool could tell he was faking it but obviously, Blcakstar was blind to this. While she was thinking, Shrewfoot slid out her claws. There were tufts of black fur caught between Shrewfoot's claws. That was unfair, thought Ivypool because Shrewfoot was probably defending herself from Smokefoot. And plus she saw a lot of Shrewfoot's fur in Smokefoot's claws but that probably didnt matter. Now that Ivypool thought about it, she had seen a black tom with amber eyes gleaming with blood-hungry ness when she was talking to Thsitlestar. Smokefoot was part of the Dark Forest! She was deep in thought as Blackstar pronounced the words that would lead Shrewfoot into exile.

Shrewfoot's p.o.v.

Shrewfoot spun around with the jeering yowls of her Clanmates spinning around her. She was leaving her family, her friends and Clan. But what could she do? They all believed she was a murderer. Shrewfoot shivered as she remembered this morning.

_Flashback..._

_Shrewfoot decided to take a morning walk. She padded carefully around everyone's nests and headed to her favourite spot in the whole pine forest. The whole way, thought, she had this unsettling feeling that someone was following her. She reached her spot. It was a rock, warmed by the sun's rays. She started settling down on it but before she could climb onto it, a bush rustled and a heartbeat later, Smokefoot jumped out, his black pelt gleaming in the sunlight. _

_"Wow cool place" he meowed appreciatively. Shrewfoot could tell he had something up his paw._

_"What is it?" she snapped impatiently. Smokefoot strolled around her, amber eyes gleaming._

_"It just so happens that the Dark Forest wants me to help you to visit StarClan. So here we are to do our job" Smokefoot meowed evilly. We, who's we? Shrewfoot thought confusedly. Redwillow was standing right behind Smokefoot, the arrogant smile still had not been wiped off his face. Shrewfoot had a bad feeling about this. They were getting ready to fight. She yowled for help._

But she remembered with a jolt. She couldn't ask her Clanmates for help anymore. She wasn't part of ShadowClan. The bushes rustled again. Shrewfoot tensed, she had a bad memory of rustling bushes. A heartbeat later, she relaxed. The smell on the bush smelled, fainter now, but underneath had a ShadowClan sent. Her whole muscles relaxed as she realized who it was. But the thing in the bush leaped at her. But Shrewfoot didn't fight back. She smiled.

**_Read & Review_**

**_-Willowsong:)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello! Thank you to my reviewers! Now with the story!**_

Applefur jumped on her friend. Shrewfoot melted with relief. What did she think, Applefur would betray her and leave her alone? Of course not. While they were rejoicing, a shadow swished through the bushes. Shrewfoot couldn't recognize the cat but Applefur obviously did.

"Ivypool" she whispered. Out loud, she said to Shrewfoot. "We have to follow that cat" Shrewfoot looked at Applefoot, who sped away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry. Didn't mean to post that chapter but somehow I did. Sorry again. Can you ever forgive me? Ok enough. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Willowsong hereby does bit own warriors.**

Shrewfoot followed Applefoot. Ivypool reached a place, a nice cave in the side of ShadowClan territory. Applefur jumped out of the bush.

"Ivypool" she called. Ivypool turned around, fur bristling.

"What do you want" she growled.

"Please let us live with you in ThunderClan. Shrewfoot got exiled for something she didn't do and I came with her" Applefur begged. Ivypool's eyes softened.

"I can't take you to ThunderClan but I can take you somewhere safe. Follow me." She meowed. Applefoot and Shrewfoot warily followed her. They reached a cave. In there was Dovewing, a ThunderClan warrior along with fellow Clanmates, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and this apprentice called Spottedpaw. Beside her, Shrewfoot gasped in awe. Ivypool walked over to the apprentice.

"Go get moss and take Cinderheart with you" she ordered. As Shrewfoot watched in amazement, Spottedpaw just nodded and obeyed Ivypool. Ivypool beckoned her tail and the two ShadowClan cats walked over to her, where she was standing with Jayfeather.

"Take some Burnet, Chamomile, Juniper berries, Ragworth leaves, Ragweed, Poppy seeds some rhyme and honey." He meowed gruffly, pushing two piles of herbs wrapped in ivy leaves beside them. Applefur looked at her and Shrewfoot just shrugged. As if reading their minds Jayfeather told them:

"I think I can trust you since you're not in ShadowClan anymore. I know it's what ShadowClan medicine cats use to wrap herbs in so I asked Lionblaze to go out this morning and to get every herb he finds. Oh and he also took Dovewing with him. Anyway I told him what herbs to get so he looked in every Clan, got a bit of herbs from their territory so now I have all kinds of great herbs. Eat up" he meowed when he saw Applefur and Shrewfoot staring at him with their jaws gaped open. After they ate the disgusting herbs, they sat in the nests that Spottedpaw and Cinderheart made for them and they fell asleep.

Spottedpaw's p.o.v.

It looked like Applefur and Shrewfoot were going to stay so Spottedpaw went to hunt. As soon as she left camp, she met a kittypet.

"What are you doing here" she hissed. But the kittypet didn't even flinch.

"Hi, my name is Coco. Who are you?" She meowed cheerfully. Stupid kittypet. Spottedpaw forced herself to remain calm.

"Hello I'm Spottedpaw, would you please get out of our territory" she meowed throught gritted teeth. Coco looked puzzled.

"Territory? Do you mean your backyard?" This kittypet was getting on Spottedpaw's nerves.

"Look, I'm a wild cat and I live with some other cats, happy?" She turned and walked away.

"Bye Spotpaw!" Coco called after her.

"Spottedpaw" Spottedpaw muttered. She smelled a rabbit and went to stalk it. She was almost about to leap when a new scent drifted in her nose. The rabbit smelled it and hopped away. Spottedpaw tried to leap but it was too late. The rabbit was out of sight, its white tail bobbing as it sped in the undergrowth. She took a deep breath. _Kittypet! _She groaned and looked up. There was Coco perched in a tree. She slithered down.

"They say you wild cats are great hunters but that was such a clumsy hunt. You need to work on hunting" Coco remarked loudly.

"That's because the rabbit smelled your scent" Spottedpaw snapped, patience gone.

"Really?" Coco meowed then padded away. Her pad turned into a run as she leaped into a tree, on a fence and into her territory. Spottedpaw shrugged. She returned to hunt. She saw a nice fat squirrel. Should be easy to catch. She was about to leap when a new scent hit her nose. She glanced at the squirrel regretfully and sat up angrily. She was going to kill that kittypet. But what appeared out of the bush wasn't a kittypet. It was a rogue. Well three of them actually. The leader was a reddish-brownish tom. The other two were blue-gray with frosty blue eyes and the other one was gray with a black tail and silver eyes.

"What are you doing in our territory?" The leader growled, his amber eyes burning deep into Spottedpaw's.

_**Read & Review**_

_**-Willowsong**_


End file.
